Talk:Skogs Fru
NM Discussion "Can spam its TP moves when the fight begins and when he does will use them every 10 seconds" / Moved this from main page... In my experience this didn't happen unless it was day. Should add more accurate habits of this NM to the main page. --Shizoku 18:19, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Does this NM still use Spiral Burst after the 03/12/08 update?--Baelorn 20:07, 12 March 2008 (UTC) * Spiral Burst does moderate damage hitting a WAR75/DNC37 for 220+. * Low accuracy on TP attacks. i'd suggest checking the update notes -- 21:01, 12 March 2008 (UTC) also, it's not 60-65, as it didn't give any exp at 70 -- 23:11, 12 March 2008 (UTC) fixed all. --Peff 00:02, 13 March 2008 (UTC) from screenshots of the NM, it appears that it's the southern half of (H-10) not the northern half, which i was camping yesterday. i'll make a note of it on the mob's page. [ Kaia 20:12, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ] Something to add of interest, it still uses the move Spiral Burst However there may be a new property or was already there? Didn't camp before update but when it uses spiral burst it removes all debuffs(i have a ss to prove this) and attacks with the ws. I think this is the ability that forces it's hp down by 11% each time as well. First time camping and no drop just a wing, popped after about 40ish mins? could have been 55 since protect and shell wore off shortly after(30min duration) What is the policy on adding your name and server to the posts on the item page? I see this page has one such edit. I assumed this was not something that was supposed to be added? --Gasher 11:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ya wiki policy is not to "own" credit on item page, kinda unprofessional-ish i suppose. he probly just didnt know, ill move the comment and name here to discussion and leave him a POLITE message--Kerah 20:00, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Fought and slayed this thing for the first time today and to me, it seemed to be at, or around level 50. I do doubt that it could be up to even 65. I'm not saying it is not possible, but I do doubt it. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 14:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate Discussion 0/8 LeonCloud 16:46, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Second time camping, I lost claim but another pld got it I watched closely at 30% it uses a different move thinking spiral burst after lowering it's hip by 11% This may influence drop rate. It only lowered it's hp once so the above info on my post is slightly off(--K.Ishitar 02:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC)) Edit3: Just got the earring with a help from a thf friend, we decided to test a theory I thought up of, around 30% it would lower it's hp right? Is it possible that this lowers drop rates? It's possible but not likely we both had 300% tp and I claimed, my thf friend did evisceration and brought it to around 58% after a few initial hits then I wsed with fast blade bringing down to 38% then I started nuking past it's 30% mark and it didn't use spiral burst at all or lower it's hp i did not use debuffs to see if they were removed but I doubt this happened since the removing of debuffs happened at the same time previously when the nm lowered it's hp. Lasty after the 38% mark I started casting tier III after tier 3 until the nms hp was zero note that there was plenty of time for the nm to use it's hp reduction ability but past 30% it did not. The ring dropped shortly after killing but if anyone want's to try this theory go ahead I could have just gotten very lucky. Drop rate I wouldn't think seemed day based since this nm dropped it's ring at night with th 2 and thf knife while the one I claimed previously died in the day but used it's hp reduction ability and this was without Th2 and thf knife.(--K.Ishitar 04:43, 25 March 2008 (UTC)) I'm thinking the drop rate % is a bit low, or i'm rather lucky currently I farm for mistletoe at the south part and will pop this NM when its not camped i'm currently 5/6--Kaisr Spawn Time Discussion Witnessed a repop of 55 Minutes, possibly a 100% lotto spawn. Currently waited 1 hour 40 minutes with no pop. --Spikido 02:37, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Camped this NM by the specified location... for 3+ hours. alone. with no pop. i was wiping every ladybug that spawned anywhere nearby, not sure if the 03/17 update changed the pop method or timer. [ Kaia 03:24, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ] Requesting additional information on minimum and maximum spawn time. I've personally never seen it spawn in less than an hour after being killed, Spikido's testimony says otherwise. A 5 minute difference can be misconstrued. From what I've seen, it appears to be on a 1-3 hour timer like many other small NMs, however, I've only ever seen it take 2 hours once, and a full 3 hours (approximately) on another occassion. Every other time I've witnessed/killed it, it spawned less than 30 minutes after its window opened. I am curious if it can spawn under or over 3 hours, though I doubt it can go below the minimum. --Vael of Phoenix 08:04, 10 April 2008 (UTC) In regards to the above post, I've never seen it spawn under 1 hour, but have had it spawn right after an hour from previous kill. Have also had it take up to three hours, but I'm not sure if it can take longer. Another thing I've noticed is there's two versions of this NM to fight. I believe it's based on the time of day you fight it. When fighting during the day it tends to spam WS every 10-15 secs, but takes a bit more damage. At night it doesn't spam WS, but seems to have slightly higher defense, evasion, and hp. Only recently noticed this, so haven't been able to tell if it affects drop rate at all. Fought during the day 3 times and twice at night since I initially noticed the change in behavior. Anyone else able to back this up? Toodles 04:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I can back that up. After killing multiple times during the day and during nighttime it seems the behavior and defense/evasion of Skog's changes akin to normal ladybugs. Thiez I just finished camping this NM for a week straight, so I'll add this to the Discussion. There is only ONE ph. It is the one that spawns 5 minutes after the NM dies, and respawns every 5 minutes after it is killed. Not very useful if you just walked into the area, or if others have been killing the 3 ladybugs. Also, it will not pop on its own. The ph MUST die. I tested this one day, and it did not pop for over 4 hours (surprisingly no one was killing ladybugs). All this time i had the PH targetted. Killed the Ph and NM popped. So no force pop, 1 ph only. Feel free to add to main page. --Dracko 11:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Not Long Ago i was Messing around and i i soawned him in 5 Mins god knows how though know one was there... Wierd... *Started camping at 8:02 PM CST. *Popped at 9:47 PM CST. *Claimed by passerby. :Tiffany Lynn 04:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Testimonials * Killable by: Most level 70 jobs; 2 level 65 characters. Soloed with little trouble by 66 DRG/BLU or a 65BST/WHM. * 75SMN. After claiming it spammed Sudden Lunge every 5-10 seconds and it would take about 7% of its HP off with each sudden Lunge. It eventually killed itself and "Fell to the ground". * 75WHM can solo easily with /thf or /nin, just keep up stoneskin/aquaveil/haste. Bring along some DD & evasion gear to make it even easier. * 75BLU easy kill with THF sub * 75NIN/DNC37 Evasion gear only, no shadows used. * BLM75/WHM37 Killed easily with the sleep/rest/nuke method. Have blink and stoneskin up at all times. Her elemental resistance varies with her level; the lowest level will take 4 AMIIs to drop and the higher levels can take 8 or 9. Manafont if you get in trouble. * BLM75/WHM37 Killed easily. Kept Blink and Stoneskin up at all times and meleed it. Used Thunder IV once. Used Spirit Taker, Drain, Bio II, Frost, Rasp, Drown. Had Optical Hat on. Will try going /RDM37 for Fast Cast to see if it makes the fight easier. Miaa 23:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *MNK75/NIN37 solo super easy, just don't use Counterstance because Sudden Lunge will go through shadows and do around 600 damage. * THF60/DNC30 Killed with ease. Started with 300%TP, ended fight with 278%. Only danger is a string of landed hits/crits/TP moves while Amnesia'd. Otherwise Curing Waltz II more than sufficient to stay alive. --Lokyar 03:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) * VERY Easily Soloed by 75DRG/SAM. * BRD75/THF37 Trivial fight. Didn't bother to put up Paeon, used double March instead. Lullaby works, but not needed. Was nighttime, so it only used Sudden Lunge. Dropped the ring. Popped in place of the third (widescan order) of the three local ladybugs. --Valyana 14:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) * BLU75/WHM37 solod with no trouble, just depressing when it doesnt drop, yet goes to gimp warriors camping it. * Soloed easily as BLM71/WHM35. Sleep never got resisted in spite of my low Enfeebling Skill, however nukes were often resisted without Elemental Skill+ gear. *solod as 70rdm/blm, with a EP fodder link. had to use sleepga on skogs to sleep the orc, to avoid it unclaiming. skogs itself was extremely easy, hitting around 25 a hit, without def gear, and onry p4+phalanx. i'd say soloable by rdm around 60~65 -- 23:11, 12 March 2008 (UTC) * Soloed with THF70/DNC35. Dancer sub makes it incredibly easy, highly recommended if you are having difficulty with this fight. *Soloed by lvl 70DRK/24THF, targetted by accident! little to no difficulty until i was forced to 2 hour after realising it was an NM ^^; * PLD69/THF27 with no buffs and no abilities used, only Vorpal Blade and one Cure IV, but wasn't necessary. * Pretty easy fight as a TH69/WAR34. Needed to spam Bloody Bolts the entire fight. Spiral Burst was much more accurate and damaging on Earth Day. Not sure if it was effected by day, more testing is needed. * Easy Solo by 68RDM/34BLU. Keep buffs up and watch him die. Only casted Cure 2 once and Cure 3 once. * Soloed by a DNC68/THF30 with no difficulty. No drop. WS when I could. * THF66/NIN33 no damage taken, except for Sudden Lunge. (Agreed, VERY easy fight even during the day even without Bloody Bolts.) * PLD66/RNG01 It did most damage to itself with Sudden Lunge. Used PLD job abilities and cure spells to stay alive quite easily *Soloable by a 65THF/32NIN. Used Ranged Acc. gear for Blind bolts and Eva gear plus shadows to keep damage to a minimum. Occasionally used a sleep bolt to SA. Used Squid Sushi as food. Fairly troublesome. * Soloed as THF64/DNC32. Sudden Lunge hits reasonably hard, but if you keep your tp for Curing Waltz II it won't be a problem. --Kurodo 19:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as PLD64/WAR32, Easy fight, but no drop. * Soloed with DRG64/WHM32. Healing Breath by using barfira. Very little difficulty! * If there is a Pixie nearby, can sometimes be soloed by 60+ (Tested as a SAM62/DNC31). * PUP62/WAR31 easily using Stormwaker Frame with Soulsoother Head. *Risky solo by 60DRK/30THF using sleeps/bind when needed to rest. Keeping track of a Pixie helps also. * Soloed by a PLD59/THF15, long fight. NO 2hr needed * Easy fight as RDM61 (with Enfeebling Magic at 232). Gravity got resisted twice, but Bind sticks (though it seems to quickly build up resistance, second Bind lasted about 5 seconds only). Paralyze, Slow, Blind all stick. Build TP on placeholders, buff up, and you're good. --Rumo * Soloable by a 60SMN/30WHM with no trouble at all. I just used Shiva's Double slap and resummoned when she died. * DRG59/War29 Easily using Penta Thrust x2 and Spirit Surge once to heal. Was Soloed by Juggernut on 4/9/08 on server Caitsith * Soloable by a 59 THF/NIN spamming drain bolts and keeping utsusemi up. * Soloable by a 57 DRG/BLU used cocoon and one healing breath. Only got 73 xp which means Skogs fru can be lower than level 60. (Killed it again as 58 DRG/BLU (70xp)) * Soloable by a NIN57/WAR28 with the aid of Pixies *Soloed by lvl 57DNC/33NIN, Thought i would give it a go. Soloed it easy without a pixie. Even though it spammed moves after his HP reaches 20% got the ring on the first attempt! Darksin - Remora *Defeated by a 56WAR/28DNC using penta thrust and a soothing healer npc. Mighty strikes for penta thrust will bring Skogs Fru down about 40%. 53 xp gained with npc out, equivillant to 76 xp solo. At least 2 levels under 56. Wupnsomass 20:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC)Wup @ Sylph *Solo by 55WHM/27BST. Not a terribly hard fight - the only problem would be having Skogs Fru stolen by someone during a pet swap. * Soloed by BLM65 (Subjob irrelevant, no abilities from that needed) with Sleep II > Blizzard III > Sleep II > ... tactic. Easy fight, Sleep II was never resisted, Blizzard III dmg was 278 unresisted (which was almost always). Took like 15 minutes. I'm positive that this NM can be handled at least 5 levels earlier. * Duoed by 50 BST/RDM , 50 BST/RDM with little difficulty charming nearby ladybugs to kill. * Very easy lvl 62 & 46 BST duo. Used fungar jug, other BST charmed a lady bug. One zeta for my Fungar, super quick fight. 1/1 Robfire 08:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Solo by 64 DNC/THF. Very easy. Using Curing waltz III once. And weapon skill Dancing edge. 9/02/10 Historical Background This has one of the most amusing historical backgrounds i have read lately. kudos for whoever found it ^^Littledarc 07:08, 12 September 2008 (UTC)